Phantom in the Window
by Rowana Renee
Summary: For RebelRose, special hidden meaning but you can take it how you want. Yes I took it down and edited it over ONE spelling poblem XD I wanted this one to be perfect *Beams*


**For xXRebelRoseXx, special meaning there for her. But I decided to leave it fairly vague for those of you who wouldn't quite understand were I to elaborate on the following subject, so you guys can interpret it however you like, can be Will/Alyss, whatever. But Kris knows what it really means :) Enjoy ^;^ **

* * *

There's a misty dewdrop shining on a blade,  
Dripping down a stem and resting in your hand.  
A black rose sits upon your palm,  
It's thorns falling through your fingers.  
You watch it like a curious child, just watching.  
But you don't have a clue,  
That something else is really watching you.

A butterfly emerges from the shadows,  
Dancing all around your face.  
Your eyes don't move an inch,  
They really can't be bothered.  
Your lashes, soft, they flutter down  
As you close your eyes to dream again.  
You've yet to find your dream within.

Your eyes are open now and full of tears,  
Your hands crushing the ashen flower  
Blood is running down the stem to drip upon the Earth.  
You're wondering why things are so unfair,  
Why can't things go right just once?  
But then, there _was _that one time, not so long ago,  
When everything was perfect, more perfect than you know.

'Cause there was a phantom in your window,  
A foggy mirror of your spirit, waiting to light your path again.  
It was a sunlit, misty pathway, a foggy forest lane,  
A guardian to shelter you from the wind, to hide you from the rain.  
You never imagined this could happen, no it cannot really be,  
You're just dreaming of this likeness, you've invented what you see.  
But it was more real than you think; sometimes it doesn't hurt to make believe.

His eyes are grey and narrow, his face determined, grim.  
There's no way to reach his conscience, to tell him what you've seen.  
He's like a wolf without a pack, an angel with no wings.  
He's alone, though he won't admit it, he needs you more than you know.  
His solace is the forest, his worst fear has been realized,  
His heart is stone, his past but a memory, vague,  
Only you can save him from this lonely, barren plague.

He's a master of deception, with a cold and heartless mask.  
Trickery is his true friend, taking comfort from being alone.  
He's as ash within a windstorm, his true feelings scattered on the waves.  
He might admit to himself that he cares for someone, yet never tell a soul.  
Only fear and misery serve him, more often than never at all.  
His history is a shadow, and he is little more than a ghost.  
Perhaps in the end, after all of the wondering, that alone will hurt him the most.

He's withdrawn inside his shadow, no trust there to be seen.  
He hasn't found himself yet, and therefore hides from all.  
You can't see him, yet you know he's there, because you have been there too.  
You do not truly know him, yet you've known him all along.  
He is a raven, you're a dove, he, a shadow, you, a candle.  
Your paths are intertwined, your quilts are interwoven,  
Surely the two of you, as one, you have been chosen.

'Cause there was a phantom in your window,  
A foggy mirror of your spirit, waiting to light your path again.  
It was a sunlit, misty pathway, a foggy forest lane,  
A guardian to shelter you from the wind, to hide you from the rain.  
You never imagined this could happen, no it cannot really be,  
You're just dreaming of this likeness, you've invented what you see.  
But it was more real than you think; sometimes it doesn't hurt to make believe.

She's watching you again, you know, from her forest tomb and grey.  
He's seeking you again, you know, but he's not looking here, you see.  
The sun isn't shining down on you, the moon has lost its glow.  
The stars aren't lit tonight anymore, and there's no comfort to either one.  
There's nothing to say, nothing to do, you can only watch and wait and pray.  
You feel utterly useless and totally spent, and now you're catching onto their mood.  
You've abandoned yourself, so you're all alone, and there's nothing can stop this whole feud.

A rose is falling to the ground, the hand around it, slack.  
The petals are torn and dying, drowning in your tears.  
The salt of grief is strong now, here, but it doesn't compare with your hate.  
He's gone for good, and he's not coming back, so you might as well just forget.  
Of course you should, he's not worth your time, you think.  
But now his face is stuck in your mind and it's not even about to fade away.  
You'll remember him, you know, forever and for all of your days.

This mask that you have donned, it isn't truly what's inside your soul.  
It's a lie and you know it, this thing you pretend, it's a lie and you know it.  
Fade into the background, where the silence is surreal, where you can hear your heartbeat,  
But not alone, not by yourself. No, never alone. Forever alone, forever together...  
With another you feel safe, without the other you feel broken.  
This confusion can't be shaken off, nor can the crystals on the grave.  
You can try to pray for grace now, but they'll all know that it's in vain.

'Cause there was a phantom in your window,  
A foggy mirror of your spirit, waiting to light your path again.  
It was a sunlit, misty pathway, a foggy forest lane,  
A guardian to shelter you from the wind, to hide you from the rain.  
You never imagined this could happen, no it cannot really be,  
You're just dreaming of this likeness, you've invented what you see.  
But it was more real than you think; sometimes it doesn't hurt to make believe.

Like there's no tomorrow you can run into yourself now.  
Like there's no tomorrow you can run into the past.  
Like there's no tomorrow, you can wish for something else.  
Like there's no tomorrow you can erase everything that was,  
Remember all that's been, return to what you had so long ago.  
Like there's no tomorrow...  
Like there's no tomorrow run and find the phantom in your window.

Like there's no tomorrow, drop everything you're doing and swiftly ride to her.  
Like there's no tomorrow, get a dozen bright red roses and throw pebbles at her door.  
Like there's no tomorrow, cast off your forsaken mask and show her the real you.  
Like there's no tomorrow, tell her exactly what you're thinking.  
Like there's no tomorrow, be her silent champion like before.  
Like there's no tomorrow...  
Like there's no tomorrow, be all you were and more.

Wedding bells are ringing, your smile is like the sun.  
You're swathed in snowy wonder, your eyes are bright with tears.  
Your heart is beating swiftly, so fast you're feeling faint.  
You're dancing 'round in circles, twirling and shaking like a leaf.  
You've never been this happy, so full of joy you don't know what to do.  
You've never been this scared either, nor excited for what's to come.  
So instead you just ignore your thoughts and let your pleasure hum.

'Cause there is a phantom in your window,  
A foggy mirror of your spirit, glowing to light your path again.  
It's like a sunlit, misty pathway, a foggy forest lane,  
A guardian to shelter you from the wind, to hide you from the rain.  
You never imagined this could happen, no it cannot really be,  
You're just dreaming of this likeness, you've invented what you see.  
But it was more real than you think; sometimes it doesn't hurt to make believe.

There's a misty dewdrop shining on a blade,  
Dripping down a stem and resting in your hand.  
A red rose sits upon your palm,  
It's thorns falling through your fingers.  
You watch it like a curious child, just watching.  
But you don't have a clue,  
That your phantom is smiling now, for you.


End file.
